


Comforting (#150 Prayer)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [180]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Catholic, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian doesn't blame God for much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting (#150 Prayer)

“...I was pinned under his corpse, Father.”

“And you blame God?”

“No. I blame the wet weather, the blind turn, shot break pads, the fact that my brother and I were acting like brothers and our dad turned around to tell us to shut up. The tree helped as well.”

“Then what do you blame God for?”

“My mother’s prayers. Six inches away, she bled out. She didn’t cry for help or reach for me or my brother or father. She just lay there and prayed.”

“I’m sure it gave her great comfort.”

“She exanguated, Father. How comfortable is that?”


End file.
